


Cita con Adler

by Riruyu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riruyu/pseuds/Riruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un poco harto de tantas insinuaciones de la gente a su alrededor, John se pone a analizar las señales equivocadas que han recibido ¿y quién mejor que Adler para echarle la mano?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cita con Adler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vismur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/gifts).



> Ubicado después del capítulo de "El Sabueso de Baskerville" de la segunda temporada. Y creado para el AI de SH-Elemental

Todo mundo estaba equivocado.

Mientras lanzaba al carrito del súper un par de zanahorias mal envueltas en el plástico, con algo del enojo que no podía manifestar de otra manera, ya que su otra opción era golpear a Sherlock. Y por desgracia, eso no era posible, pensó mientras buscaba espinacas frescas, el hierro le hacía falta al idiota ese.

Oh sí, lo habían terminado una vez más, todo por SU culpa, una vez más ni siquiera había aprendido el nombre de su novia actual y había soltado un par de… ¿verdades? No, eso sería darle la razón, _“peculiaridades”_ se escuchaba más cómodo y libre de cargo de conciencia. Y por si fuera poco no dejaban de hacerle comentarios incómodos sobre la relación que tenían entre el detective y él.

Por cierto, pensaba mientras sacaba su mercancía en la caja, estaba trabajando en un nuevo caso, estaba echado en el sillón con un par de parches de nicotina en el brazo, y había tenido que salir del departamento no sólo porque faltaba comida en la nevera, también porque llevaba 2 días sin dirigirle la palabra, sumido en sus pensamientos y deducciones. Pero una mueca en especial le hizo saber que estaba por resolverlo, y cuando lo hiciera tendría hambre.

Pero esta vez, se había prometido no salir corriendo tras él apenas lo hiciera, iba a dejar que se las arreglara solo. No, no esta vez.

Subió a un taxi y le pronunció la singular dirección, cargado de demasiadas bolsas para verse propio de un hombre, incluso el taxista le ha visto raro.  
 _  
«Sherlock tiene tanta suerte de tenerte»_

Sí, claro, como si lo supiera, ya estaba un poco harto de todas esas veces en que todo mundo había sugerido que eran pareja.

Y no entendía, ¿Cómo llegaban a semejante conclusión? No que anduvieran de la mano o fueran cariñosos, a veces no entendía cómo era que convivían y debían ser muy cabezas duras en no notar que Sherlock tenía cierta debilidad por _“la mujer”_ Adler.

Ciertamente se preocupaban el uno por el otro, pero ¿Qué compañeros de departamento no lo hacían? Y luego quiso patearse a sí mismo cuando recordó que él no se preocupaba a tal grado por su compañero de habitación en la universidad, mucho menos por los de piso. Pero la situación era diferente, no luchaban más que por acreditar sus asignaturas y no contra psicópatas que ponían en peligro su vida.

Sí, eso estaba completamente justificado.

Sonriendo por haber encontrado algo que lo dejaba en paz con su atormentada mente, llegó a la calle Baker, dónde una muy conocida patrulla estaba fuera del número 221B ¿ya los había llamado para darles la forma en que trabaja el asesino?

—Ah, llega la señora de la casa—saluda Donovan ácidamente al ver la inusual cantidad de bolsas que cargaba.

—¿Qué? ¡No!—trató de contener el sonrojo que amenazaba con delatarlo.

—Oh ¡vamos! No irás a decirme que toda esa comida está pensada para hacer que el rarito se recupere luego de la inanición a la que se somete luego de que no puede resolver un caso con facilidad. Como toda una esposa preocupada.

—Me gusta alimentarme de forma saludable, eso no quiere decir que sea la señora de la casa. —replicó.

—Hay demasiadas verduras en eso, pescado y carne—señaló—por más médico que seas, un hombre soltero de tu…—evaluó levantando la ceja—condición, no se alimentaría así.

—Estás equivocada—sentenció mientras apretaba las manos alrededor de su compra.

—Soy sargento, no llegué a este puesto por mi cara bonita—cruzó los brazos con un gesto de autosuficiencia.

—Definitivamente no por tu cara—dijo entre dientes entrando, seguro de que no lo ha escuchado.

En medio de su frustración notó las voces dentro de la sala, ahí estaba Greg, y por lo visto Anderson no los había acompañado, así seguro era más fácil para los dos, ni Greg tenía que andar de pacificador, ni Sherlock estaría enfurruñado cuando se fueran.

—Un beso por tus pensamientos—dijo una voz suave tras de él haciéndolo saltar.

Podían llamarlo loco, definitivamente, porque estaba alucinando, y todo sería culpa de Sherlock, ¿de quién más? Adler estaba a un lado de él y ni Sherlock o Greg parecían notar su presencia. ¡Nada más eso le faltaba! ¡Que su conciencia fuera _ESA_ mujer!

Rio divertida _¡vaya que lo estaba!_ Pasó directamente a guardar las cosas en la nevera luego de saludar con la cabeza a Greg, e ignoró a Sherlock, de él era la culpa que ahora ella estuviera sentada sobre la cocina, con ese vestido corto y esas piernas largas, _¡con tanto frío y las piernas descubiertas!_

— ¿Por fin te has dado cuenta?

—¿De qué se supone que debo darme cuenta? —Ah sí, y además le contestaba, estaba de candidato perfecto al psiquiátrico.

Le dedicó una mirada que decía _“ya sabes de qué hablo”_ mientras encogía una pierna, cuyo minúsculo vestido estaba punto de no dejar nada a la imaginación. Fijó su mirada en otra cosa, que aunque era médico, había visto montones de cuerpos desnudos y siempre había respetado su juramento hipocrático. Lo que no quería admitir era que la situación lo tenía demasiado incómodo.

—Deberías invitarlo a cenar—dijo apareciendo a su lado.

—Creo que recordarás que nunca aceptó tus invitaciones, eso nos dice que no debe gustarle.

—Si no quiso salir era porque era yo—Oh conciencia traicionera, ¿La verdadera Adler diría eso también?

Pero su mirada fue directo a Sherlock, quien iba en aumento su exasperación pues Greg no le entendía. Gestos, fosas nasales dilatadas y movimientos bruscos. No sería mal momento intervenir, la cosa podría convertirse en insultos si lo dejaba así y aunque poco le preocupaba que lo mandara al demonio, había víctimas y gente inocente en las cuales pensar.

Agua caliente, tazas, té, café, azúcar, galletas todo en una bandeja, digno de la señora Hudson; y se anunció.

—¿Té? —preguntó como si aquello fuera de todos los días.

Greg mostró alivio, Sherlock relajó un poco los músculos, y ¡maldita sea! Donovan había entrado en algún momento y lo veía con burla.

Decidió ignorarla.

Ya estaba, Greg con un poco de cafeína y azúcar en el sistema ya estaba comprendiendo a Sherlock y este ya había usado un lenguaje más entendible y con muchas más explicaciones de las que solía dar luego de tantos días analizando el caso sometiendo su cuerpo a parches de nicotina y escaso alimento, cuando lo permitía, todo dependía de la complejidad del caso que muchas veces lo dejaba lo suficientemente frustrado para no dejar que la simple comida desvíe su atención.

—¿Ya has cedido? —le susurró al oído con voz suave, algo que en otro caso, y en específico a otro hombre, hubiera sido muy sensual.

No sería muy extraño, todo mundo lo asumía, habían pasado por mucho, situaciones que no podían poner a dos personas cómo sólo simple amigos. Incluso a Sherlock parecía molestarle cada vez que le anunciaba que iba a salir con alguna nueva amiga. Y en más de una ocasión había intentado boicotear sus citas, Sarah lo recordaría muy bien.

—Tarde o temprano, ya lo verás—dijo desapareciendo por fin.

Greg anunció que le pagaría al detective consultor sus honorarios como siempre, y luego de despedirse de ambos y agradecer el café salió tras de Donovan.

Un caso más pensó y se perdió en sus pensamientos, disfrutando de una nueva taza de té. No supo cuánto tiempo fue, pero regresó a la realidad cuando Sherlock salió completamente aseado, de buen humor y muy bien arreglado, le sonrió y le dijo:

—¿Cenamos?

John sonrió.


End file.
